Someday
by Leon19
Summary: Korra is mutant, and Asami is a smart senior in high school, can these two very different people become more than just friends? Someday
1. Back at it again

Korra and Kuvira wern't exactly typical teenagers. That is unless most teenagers were kidnapped and experimented on for three years. You see when they were thirteen these bad crimnals got a hold of both the girls, as ransom for Korra's dad, chief of the water tribe, and Kuvira's aunt, chief of rebublic city police. The criminals weren't too bright but what they did need were test subjects for their new serum. The serum was meant to turn people into super soldiers, and sell it to people for a price. The serum was injeted to both of the girls and to the criminals delight, it worked. With a few extra side effects.

While thier serum did make them super strong and have heightened senses it also turned their blood to iron, made them grow fangs, claws, and dragon wings, as well as making their bones extra dense and almost impossible to break. There was one more side effect but it'll come up later. After three years of training the girls, both of them were stong enough to break out. After tearing the criminals apart, bloodied and half alive they showed up at the police station, and to their astonishment Lin and Tonraq never really planned on rescuring the girls.

Rescueing them would have taken too much colateral damage and apparently they weren't worth it. Obiously both girls were furious, I mean who wouldn't be. Adjusting back to regular life seemed easy enough, since the crimnals did keep both of them up to date on events and school work, but what was about to come next was a total shock for both of them.

Present

"THEIR IS NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!", both girls screamed. They were currently sitting on the kitchen counter, while their mothers and Tonraq sat at the bar. "Honey, I know it's not your favourite idea ever, but both of you need more social interaction." Senna was currently moving around the kitchen fixing dinner. "Besides, both of you are sixteen and have to go to school. Not going is considered breaking the law." Suyin chimed in. Both girls just huffed and slammed their heads back against the counters. "I think it's a good idea." Tonraq whispered. "NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!" Both girls shouted as they jumped down from the counter. Senna whipped around and pointed a spoon at the girls, "Language you two!" Korra let out a huff. "Mom, litterally everyone thinks we're freaks. Our names and faces are all over the T.V. I don't want to be looked at as a freak and be a social outcast for all of high school." Korra whined.

Senna cupped her daughter's face gently, "honey, I love you and know this isn't goignt to be easy, but if you can survive three years in that retched place than this will be a walk in the park for both of you." Senna started sobbing. Korra's heat started breaking. Her mother had hired PIs and an abundance of other services in order to find her girl, but with out her husband's support it was not possible to find her. Her mother burned through almost all of the family's savings and when the girls finally remgered, TV companies started paying them to sell the two girls story. Korra couldn't bear to see her mother upset after everything she had done for her and would do ANYTHING to make her happy. "Okay, we'll go. For you." Korra sighed.

"Yeah, and Korra is gonna need somone to watch her back, so I geuss I'll be going too." Kuvira said with a smirk. Suyin went up and hugged her daughter while Tonraq sat nervously behind the bar. Senna finished cooking and set out a five course meal on the table. To compensate for their troubles president Raiko was making monthly generous donations to the families, and since the girls wat more that an army, that money went to good use. After devouring a delicious meal the two teenager went out back while everyone else cleaned up.

"I honestly think this is the stupidest idea ever." Kuvira said as she stretched her wings. "If it makes mom happy than I can bear it." Korra had jumped up to the roof. With one flap of her wings Kuvira joined her friend on the roof. " Sure, fine. You say that now, but what happens when we go full on mutant in front of everyone at school?" Kuvira folded her wings and lay on her back. "Aw, is Kuvira afraid she has no self control." Kuvira shot up at the comment. "Alright, let's make a bet. Whoever gets caught going mutant first has to do chores for the next month and a half, and not use their powers." Korra pondered it for a moment. "You got yourself a deal." Korra and Kuvira shared a firm handshake. "Hard to believe that just last year, we were breaking out of that lab," Korra sighed stretching her wings. "Did you see that new story on TV?" Kuvira pulled her knees to her chest. "The one about those equalists? Yeah." The equalist were a peace group who think that all violence should be eradicated. After seeing what Kuvira and Korra did to their kidnappers they began making stories about how they were Vatuu's childeren and needed to be eradicated.

What's sad is a great number of people agreed with them. "Do you think they'll be a problem?" Korra scoffed at the question. "As long as we keep our heads down and don't draw attention to ourselves, we'll be fine." Korra jumped down from the roof. "Come on dude, where you going?" Korra looked back up at Kuvira. "I actually wanna sleep, plus we flew for like ten hours today." Kuvira jumped down from the roof. "Yeah, I geuss you're right for once. I geuss I'll see you in the morning." Kuvira hopped the gate over to her own house. Korra went inside and fell asleep on the couch.

Korra was shaken awake and had to shield her eyes from the sun pouring in from the window. "Mom what are you doing it's only like six thirty in the morning." Korra swung her legs over the side of the couch and sat up. " We have to get you registered for school. Now go up stairs and get ready." Senna sounded excited as she hopped off to the kitchen to make something to eat. Korra groaned as she trudged up the stairs. Korra took a quick shower and threw on jeans and a black T shirt. Korra slipped on some tennis shoes and ate breakfast at the bar. Kuvira was already their. Since, her mom was busy running the metal clan coporation she rarely had time to cook for her kids let alone the kid of family friend. Kuvira's family were currently out on business so Kuvira would stay at Su's house with her and her children.

"Well, are you two excited about school?" Senna asked placing some bacon and eggs in front of the girls. "It's whatever mom." Korra said over a mouthful of food. Kuvira didn't reply. "Oh and girls. Please, please, please no using your abilities at school." Senna pleaded. "Not a problem." the girls said in unison.

Time Skip

Korra stood outside theer registor's office with her arms folded across her chest. Kuvira went off to the restroom leaving Korra standing there by herself. Korra looked at the ground and huffed, impatiently waiting for her mother. Korra saw books spill out in front of her, causing her to look up. There was a girl with jet black hair, white porcelain skin, who stood a few inches taller than Korra. Korra kneeled down to pick up the books at the same time the girl did. "I'm sorry. I guess I was carrying to much," the girl looked up at Korra. "Nah, it's cool. I wasn't doing much anyway." Korra stood up with all the books in her hands. The girl gasped and her eyes widened. "You're Korra! The girl who was made to be the perfect soldier. That's so cool." Korra rolled her eyes slightly and blew a breath out her nose. "Yeah. It's no big deal though. I'm far from perfect. Since you already know who I am, I think you owe me your name." Korra flashed the girl a smirk.

"Oh right. How rude of me, my name is Asami Sato." Asami stuck out her hand and Korra balanced the book in her other hand as she gave a Asami's hand a squeeze. "Thank you so much for your help. I can take it from here." Asami motioned for the books but Korra put her body between her and the books. Korra felt Asami's dainty hands rest on her well defined stomach. "I'm working on being sociable, so how about you let me carry your books to class. I really don't mind." Korra saw how Asami admired her stomach and the faint blush that was begining to appear on Asami's cheeks. This would probably explain why it took Asami so long to respond. "Okay, sure. That's not a problem with me." Asami turned around and started walking off, with Korra walking not too far behind. "So, I don't want to intrude so if this is to personal I totally understand, but do you really have all those powers that people say you have?" Asami began walking backwards so she could look Korra in the eye.

"I guess. I don't know what they're saying about me these days, but to answer your question I do have powers." Korra didn't really mind. At least Asami was respectful as opposed to those stupid reporters who bug her twenty four seven. "Hm. Maybe you could show me some time." Asami giggled as she stopped in front of a door. "I guess this is where we part ways." Korra smirked as she stopped in front of Asami. Asami took her books from Korra and flashed her a warm smile. "I know we probably won't but I hope I see you again sometime." With that Asami turned on her heel and walked into her classroom. Korra watched the blk haired girl leave, and sighed. Korra walked back to the office to meet her mother. Her mother was in a frenzy. "Where have you been I was worried sick. Where's Kuvira? Were you two caught using your powers? Are you hurt?" Senna was patting Korra up and down to look for injuries. "Mom I'm fine. I just helped some girl carry her books to class and Kuvira had to take a piss." Korra mumbled. Senna looked up at Korra.

"Aw, does that mean you've finally made a friend after all this time?" Senna exclaimed happily. "Oh, mom." Korra groaned. "Can we find Kuvira and go please?" Korra crossed her arms behind her head and walked in the general direction of the bathroom. Kuvira walked out of the bathroom drying her hands on her jeans. "So what'd I miss?" Before Korra could answer Senna pushed her out of the way. "Everything went swimmingly. You and Korra are both enrolled in school and should start class tommorrow!" Senna sounded so happy that Korra couldn't help but smile, even though on the inside she was dreading going to school.

The drive back home was oddly quiet, until Senna broke the silence. "You know Korra, I really wish you and your father would get along." Senna said in a barely audible whisper. Korra growled at the mere mention of her father. "Mom I love you to pieces but that bastard doesn't deserve any of my forgiveness or sympathy. If it were up to him and Lin me and Kuvira would still be in that stupid lab." Korra growled. The mere mention of lab brought back nothing but pain for Korra. She could feel the knives splitting her viens open they tested the serum, the way they would try and snap her bones to test their density. Not being fead for days at a time. Her body was full of scars from countless experiments. The room she stayed in was constantly covered in her blood. The fact that her father would rather have left her in a place like that made her blood boil. Kuvira's experience wasn't much better. She was experimented on with an unfinished product of the serum and her body was nearly ripped apart after a few hours. Now that the serum had been in both of their systems for years, their bodies have adapted to it and it doesn't hurt anymore, but before it was complete hell.

"I can't forgive him. Ever. He's lucky that he is my father, otherwise he would be dead by now." With that the ar went silent again as Korra gazed out the window. Her mind wandered to the girl she met earlier today. Having actual human interaction outside of Kuvira and her parents was wierd. Any interation with other humans came from phone calls or fans messaging her on instagram or facebook, which weren't even hers. The media made them for her in order to get more publicity. To meet someone who was so respectful was a nice change of pace. Hopefully I do get to see her again.


	2. First Day

Korr and Kuvira leaned their heads on their hands as they sat in the principal's office. Today was their first day at Avatar Private Academy, and lucky for them Korra's Uncle, Unalaq, was the principal of the school. "I understand that the both of you have acquired certain abilities not too long ago." Unalaq folded his hands and looked over at the two teenagers.

"You already know that. Or you would if you payed any attention to your own family," Korra muttered, while Kuvira scoffed and snickered. Unalqu blew out a breath through his nose. "Well, that being the case, I have certain expectations for the both of you. The faculty and myself will do our best to keep the students out of your personal lives, but we also expect for the both of ypu to refrain for using your abilities while on campus." Both Korra and Kuvira laughed at this statement. "Trust me when I say the both of us have absolutely no intentions of using our powers." Kuvira stated as she leaned back in her chair.

Unalaq gave a skeptical look but nodded his head anyway. Unalaq stood from his desk and handed the both of them their schedules. "We purposefully seperated the both of you in orderto ensure you both obtain more social interaction." Korra slightly shook her head. _More like keep some poor teacher from getting a bloody nose of us lose it in class._ Korra and Kuvira exited the room before Unalaq could give themany more restrictions. They walked down the same hallway until they came to the science lab. "Well, looks like my first class is biology, so I guess I'll catch you later." Korra sighed resting her hand on the doorknob. "Yeah. Remember, whoever uses their powers first loses." Kuvira winked before heading up the stairs to her next class.

Korra walked into class, to see it already in full session. The teacher, Mrs. Pema, excitedly put down her clipboard and rushed over to Korra. "You must be our new student. Come and introduce yourself." Mrs. Pema gently tugged her by the arm towards the front of the class. Korra looked out into the class and saw everyone staring at her in awe and amazement. "Um, I'm Korra. Nice to meet you guys." Korra gave a slight wave. Mrs. Pema walked up next to her. "Would you like to tell the class any thing about yourself.?" Pema questioned quietly. "Not really." Korra whispered softly. Pema gave her a reassuring smile and motioned for her to take her seat.

Korra sat downat a lab station next to a muscular boy, with slicked back black hair with one curly strand on his forehead, and green eyes. "Nie to meet you. I'm Bolin." Bolin stuck out his hand, and Korra shook it. "Nice to meet you too." Bolin gave a firm shake of her hand and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry I won't pester you with questions. I know who you are, and it's really cool, but if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine." Korra smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks man, apreciate it." Even though Bolin was super nice, she could still feel everyone looking at her. Some people even snapped a few pictures.

Mrs. Pema was giving a lecture on DNA and Bolin groaned. "Let me guess, DNA isn't your best subject?" Korra chuckled. "Genetics is just so confusing" Bolin sighed. "You know if you're having trouble, I can help you." Korra whispered. "You mean you actually understand this stuff?" Bolin gasped. "Yeah suprisingly, during our stay at casa de crazy they explained all their experiments to us and kept us educated while they cared for us. So yeah." Korra gave a lopsided grin. Bolin gave her a huge bear. "I guess I found my study buddy." Korra laughed slightly. Bolin pulled back and rubbed his arms. "Geez dude, your body is as hard as steel." Bolin grinned

"Well that was those scientists goal." Korra laughed. Normally she wouldn't make jokes or puns like that, but whit Bolin it felt natural. Class seemed to fly by and thankfully she had most of her classes with Bolin. Korra was walking with Bolin to their next class when this pompous boy with pretty boy hair stepped in front of them. "So this is half of the mutant duo that is currently plauguing our school." Korra groaned. "And you must be the resident pretty boy jerk." The guy didn't look pleased at the remark. Bolin stepped close to Korra and whispered in her ear. "Korra, that's Tanho. He's captain of the swim team and is trouble. Anyone who gets on his bad side gets expelled." Korra eyed him up and down. This guy didn't look worth her time butshe really wanted to put this guy in his place.

"Well, I cant keep the ladies waiting. Later mutant." Tanho strode away. Tanho leaned against some lockers and was talking to some girl when Korra got an idea. She casually reached out and touched the row of lockers and a second later Tanho lit up with electricity. Everyone in the hallway stared and laughed. Tanho whipped around to find a smirking Korra. "Woah, bad luck dude. One of the lights circuits must have blown." Tanho glared at her. "This isn't over freak." With that Tanho took his leave, with everyone still burstin with laughter.

Bolin turned to Korra amazed. "How did you do that?!" Bolin shouted/whispered. "I don't know what you're talking about." Korra smirked. Bolin gave her a knowing look. "Come on dude, I'm no snitch. You gotta tell me, please." Bolin was making apuppy dog face and Korra gave. "Well since my blood is madeof iron I'm able to onduct eletricity all over my body and absorb it. All I had to do was abrsorb the eectricity from the lights and then transmit it across the lockers to shock pretty boy over there." Korra snapped her fingers and electricity zapped from her fingers.

Bolin was utterly starstruck, he grabbed Korra by the shoulders. "Dude, youre like one of the X-Men or a God. Oh wait, sorry I didn't mean that." Bolin looked sorry. "It's okay dude. After three years of training you pick a few things up." Bolin smiled, "Is there anything you can't do?". "We actually can't swim" the voice came from behind them. They turned around to find Kuvira. Korra smiled and shook her friend's hand. "Sup man." Kuvira groaned "Aside from having peoplr bombard me with questions and that jerk Tanho, nothing much." Korra knew exactly what she meant. "Same, but Bolin fights off most of my "fans".Speaking of which, this is Bolin." Bolin walked up and shook Kuvira's hand. "Nice to meet you dude. Thanks for taking are of this pain in the ass." Kuvira chuckled.

"No problem. Is it really true that you guys can't swim?" Bolin seemed to be mesmerized by the two girls. Kuvira laughed. "Unbelievably, yeah. Since our bones are incredibly dense it nullifies our ability to float. So we can't swim anymore. Bolin continued to question the girls and Korr and Kuvira both felt good knowing they had a friend not just a fanboy. "Bolin, quit bugging them and let's go." Everyone turned to see a boy with black hair, amber eyes, and interesting looking eyebrows. "That's my brother Mako. He's just salty since his girlfriend broke up with him not too long ago." Bolin scurried away and turned around to wave goodbye to the duo.

Korra turned to Kuvira "What class do you have next?." Kuvira pulled out her schedule and looked at the bottom of the page. "Looks like I have PE with Tenzin. I think that's the one class we have together." Korra looked down at her schedule and Kuvira was right. That was the only class they had together. Both the girls headed towards the gym.

Korra and Kuvvira sat on the bleachers listening to Tenzin drone on about the importants hydration and being at one with yourself and blah blah started droning him out after a while. "So have you used your powers yet?" Kuvira whispered over to Korra. "Honestly, I only used it once to fry Tanho for being a dick head." Korra snickered. "Same here, I might have accidently used electricity to fry his clothes during second period." Kuvira smiled. "Looks, like we both got one freebie. So statring now no powers." Kuvira and Korra shook on it. After about 20 more minutes the duo got bored and decided to go the bathroom.

Once they were in the hallway, both girls stopped sensing people in the hallway. "We already know you're there so come on out." This part of the school was falling apart so the cameras and the lights didn't always work. Tahno and swim team stepped out of the shadows. "Good to see you freaks live up to your reputation."Tanho's clothes were singed beause of Korra and Kuvira. He had about 8 guys with him and they clearly weren't the weloming party. "I'm guessing you aren't to heppy about something. Now are you?" The group burst out in laughter. "Real men don't let girls pick on them, so we can't just let you get away with what you did. Korra snickered "Based on how big you appear in those shorts in the pics around school I wouldn't call you a real man." Kuvira burst out in laughter, while the guy's face turned beet red.

The guy lunged forward and punched Korra square in the jaw. Korra smirked as she heard the guy's fingers breaking and her head didn't even move. The guy wailed in pain and clutched his broken hand in pain. Everyone in the group growled in anger. "This is gonna be fun for us." Korra scoffed.


	3. Let's Fight

The group gawked at the duo. Tanho looked furious. "I will not keep being humiliated by the likes of two freaks," he shouted. Korra was about to charge forward when she felt Kuvira grab her arm. "You do remember that we're forbidden from using our powers, and beating up the entire swim team won't help our social standards," Kuvira whispered harshly into Korra's ear. KOrra weighed her options before backing off. "You're in luck. I'm not in the fighting mood, so we'll let you guys off with a warning. So, later." Korra kicked off the wall and landed behind the group, breaking off into a sprint. While Kuvira ran on the side of the wall and caught up with Korra.

"Don't just stand there! Get them!" The group ran after the mutants. Korra looked behind her as she continued to run. "Looks like we've got company." Kuvira laughed. Korra smiled "Let's hope they brought their A game." Korra and Kuvira jumped onto the next floor and landed on the railing overlooking the foyer of the first floor. They laughed and flipped off the swim team that was standing below. Tanho ordered them up the stairs and Kuvira's eyes shot sparks before all the lights went dark. Korra flung open all the locker doors causing the blind swimmers to run right into them.

The girls burst into laughter. "Sometimes it's just too easy." Korra leaned against the railing whilst the team picked themselves up, holding their bloody noses and black eyes. Tanho roared in anger and faced the two girls. "You think something like this can stop us? You totally screwed up my face so now you're dead. At that moment both Kuvira and Korra crackled with electricity over their whole bodies. "You really wanna take us dude?" Kuvira growled. The entire swim team ran off into the dark hallway. "Those cowards! I'm going to take are of the two of you on my own." Tahno pulled out a switch blade and aimed it at the two of them. Korra and Kuvira looked at eachother and immediately turned off the light show. "You're gonna have to catch us first." Both took off in a sprint and Tanho was in hot pursuit. The hallway was quickly coming to an end, so Korra and Kuvira jumped out the window and landed next to the school pool.

"Of all places we could have landed, we land next to the pool." Kuvira groaned. Korra put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on we're in the clear. No sane person would try a jump like that." Korra and Kuvira both turned to Tanho jump from the window and based on the way he landed they could tell he broke his ankle. Tanho stood up and winced as he balance on his good leg. "Didn't think I'd just let you get away, did you?" Korra and kuvira were dumbfounded. This guy was crazy. "Okay, I've had enough!" Korra's eyes glowed and she punched her fist into the ground and shot lightning through the ground drawing a line between them and Tanho.

Tanho fell back and on his butt after stepping back from the line. The ground around all of them was not cracked and unstable. Korra relaxed and stood up feeling a little woozy. "It's been awhile since you used that move." Kuvira chuckled patting Korra on the back. Korra groaned "Yeah," before Korra ould finish her sentence Tanho's switchblade flew at her face lodging itself in her eye. The wound gushed a blackish red blood and Korra roared in pain. As Korra stumbled backwards the ground gave away and she fell into the pool. Korra sank like a rock to the bottom and the water was being clouded by the blood pouring from her eye. Korra sat exhausted on the pool floor. With her body spending all its energy healing her eye and still being exhausted from the move she used earlier. it made it impossible for her to muster the strength to jump out of the pool.

Korra's lungs began to burn and her vision was becoming clouded. Up above Korra could see Kuvira holding Tanho by his neck over her head. Korra clawed her herself along the floor until she reached the wall. Korra revealed her claws from her fingertips and began to slowly scale the wall. Midway Korra became drowsy and was about to pass out. Korra's head lolled back and she let go of the wall. Korra was suddenly yanked from the water. Korra violently coughed while laying on her back. Korra's vision began to clear and she saw Kuvira standing over her. "Dude, are you okay?" Kuvira kneeled next to Korra. "Well, I almost drowned and had a knife nearly take out my eye. So, not the best." Korra sat up slowly. "So, what happened to Tanho." Korra coughed. Kuvira pointed over to the edge of the pool. Tanho was tied up in metal from the diving board, beaten, bloodied, and cowering.

"I may have lost my temper after you fell into the water." Kuvira slowly helped Korra stand up and in the distance they both heard cheering. They turned to see the majority of the student body cheering from the to the pool. "Looks like our popularity might be a bit better than we thought." Both girls stood and laughed. Korra strode over to Tanho. "I guess you're just gonna have to live with the fact that you were humiliated by two mutants." Tanho cowered away from Korra and whimpered. "Well you two seem to be adjusting well." Korra and Kuvira turned to see Unalaq standing in front of the students and everyone went quiet.

Time Skip

"You've only been at my school for a matter of hours and you've already destroyed the pool, broken a window, disrespected property, and beaten up one of my best students. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Unalaq stood with his arms folded across his chest and leaning back against his desk. "Are you kidding me?"Korra shot up and her chair flew back and smashed against the wall. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for that jerk Tanho. He ambushed us with the swim team, chased us, lodged a knife in my eye, and nearly drowned me in a pool." Korra growled. Kuvira had her fists balled up and was ready to snap. "Even still, I thought we all agreed that using your powers on school property was not allowed. Not to mention the swim team who is currently housed in the nurse's office."

It was Kuvira's turn to blow up. "Look here, the only reason we even used our powers was because we were being attacked. You and I both know that if we wanted to we could have destroyed those guys." Unalaq rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Unalaq let out a sigh and looked at the two teens. "I suppose I should have seen this coming. Though you are both ready to become part of the school, some of the other students may not." Unalaq walked behind his desk. I sincerely apologize for all the trouble they have caused you. However you both must be punished for the use of your powers and destruction of school property." Korra and Kuvira were both ready to argue but they figured this was probably as good as they are going to get.

" We can agree with that." Korra and Kuvira stood to exit the room. "However, we need a way to ensure this will never happen again. In order to ensure this will never happen again I am assigning you both a senior mentor in order to keep an eye on you and report to me in case of an emergency." Unalaq leaned back in his seat. "This is absolute bull. We can take care of ourselves just fine." Kuvira and Korra complained. "No if ands ors buts, I have made up my mind. You will both have mentors otherwise you will both be expelled from my school." Unalaq sated firmly.

Korra was about to retaliate when Senna and Suyin both burst through the door. "Oh my Raava, Korra are you alright. What happened to your eye?"Senna grabbed Korra's face and inspected her eye. Most of the blood had been cleared away but the slash in her eye was still there but muh smaller. "What is the matter with you! We send our daughters to your school for not even a week and already they've nearly been killed!" Suyin screeched as she slammed her hands on Unalaq's desk. Unalaq's expression never wavered as he sat forward. " I am in complete understanding of your feelings and your concerns. I assure you the students that have caused this are being dealt with promptly. We have even assigned two of our best students to the girls in order to be their mentors and ensure their safety." Unalaq said calmly

Suyin seems to calm down at this statement and so did Senna. "When will we be meeting these mentors?" Senna asked while stepping over to him and Suyin. "I will send for them to meet you at your residents later on tonight." Korra and Kuvira knew at that moment that a decision had already been made and that their was no changing their minds. Senna turned to Kuvira and Korra. "I think that the both of you should head home. We need to talk to your principal alone. " Both teens nodded and walked out of the office. Korra growled as she walked out the front door. "It's bad enough that we have to go to this school, there is no way I'm getting some personal body guard to watch my every move." Korra emerged her wings and Kuvira did the same. Both of them took off towards home. "You got that right. We already have enough people watching us." Kuvira began to fly faster to keep up with Korra.

"Korra, watch out. Pay attention!" Korra looked back at Kuvira. "Look out for what?" Korra looked ahead in front of her just in time to see a flock of birds flying in her direction. Korra screamed as she was bombarded by pigeons and with her eye still healing she could barely see a thing. Korra crackle with electricity and the birds dispersed. "That solves that problem." Korra laughed before colliding face first with a skyscraper. Korra groaned and fell onto the street below.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Korra looked up to see a girl standing over her. It was the girl she met when she was registering for school. "We gotta stop meeting like this." Korra chuckled standing back up. Asami chuckled also. "So how was your first day? Not too bad I hope." Korra turned so Asami couldn't see her eye. "Not too bad. I didn't see you today though." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm a senior and have most of my credits so I spend most of my day just running errands for teachers around school and mentoring other students." Asami tucked some of her hair behind her ear and Korra thought it was cute.

"Oh I get." Korra flashed Asami her smirk. Korra felt something watching her and looked up to see Kuvira watching her from a rooftop. "Listen Asami, I really hate to hit and run but I have to get home. I'll see you around okay." Korra unfolded her wings and Asami gasped. "Do you wanna touch them." Korra held out her hand for Asami. Asami nodded and placed her hand in Korra's. Korra placed Asami's hand against her wing and Asami stroked it softly. Korra thought it felt so nice. "They feel so soft." Asami whispered. Korra smiled. Korra saw a flash of lightning in the sky. "That doesn't make sense. There aren't any storm clouds around." Asami pulled her hand back.

"No it's okay. My friend is just trying to get my attention." Asami looked very confused. "It's a long story I'll tell you later." Korra flew off and Asami looked on in amazement. Korra caught up with Kuvira and finally made it home. Korra and Kuvira both stayed in this nice apartment complex thanks to the money the government gave them. Korra and flew up to their own windows. "So are you gonna tell me who you're new girlfriend is?" Kuvira mockingly said to Korra. "Shut up. she's just some girl I met at school." Korra opened her window. "Whatever. See you tomorrow for another day of prison." Korra slipped into her living room.

Senna was sitting on the couch while Tonraq sat at the bar. "Honey. How's your eye?" Korra walked over and sat on the couch. "It's okay mom. It's practically healed already." Korra sighed and leaned her head back. "Well, I spoke with Unalaq and we were both able to pick out a suitable person to be your mentor. This person is a senior with plenty of time on their hands and would have plenty of time to watch after you." Senna explained. "Great." Korra groaned.

Someone who had enough time to watch her eat, sleep, and piss, every single day. "She'll be here any minute." Senna said excitedly. "Wait. Is she gonna live with us?" Korra shot up. "No, no, no. She just lives across the hall. So she'll be able to keep a good eye on you."

Korra just sighed again. A second later there was a knock at the door. Senna sprung from the couch to answer it. Korra could smell something slightly familiar. That's when it her and she looked at the door. "Hi, I'm Asami. I'm going to be Korra's mentor."


	4. She's My Mentor

Korra stood with her mouth agape watching her mother interact with Asami. She's gonna be my mentor? "Korra." She snapped out of her gaze, and smiled sheepishly at the two girls. "This is Asami, and she has told me that the two of you have already met." Senna said guiding Asami to the couch to take a seat. "Yeah, we met outside the registrar's office while you were signing me up for school." Korra sat on the coffee table across from Asami and Senna.

Asami and Korra locked eyes and gazed into each other's eyes for a long time. Senna interrupted the awkward silence. "So Asami why don't you tell us a little more about yourself." Asami sat up straight and Korra leaned back on her hands. "Well, my father and I have lived in Republic Story all my life. My father is the head of Future Industries and owns the building. He's currently on a business trip and won't be back for a few weeks. I'm a senior and plan on majoring in engineering so I don't take any classes at the high school, and mostly focus on mentoring other students." She stated happily.

Korra smiled at her. Senna cleared her throat, "Now Asami I know that you're no prejudice but I have to ask are you afraid of Korra in any way?" Senna whispered so quietly you had to strain to hear her. Korra sat up at hearing this question. "Of course not. I know Korra would never use her abilities to harm anyone." Korra was relieved and so was Senna. Senna stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Well Asami, since your father isn't here we would love to have you for dinner. Korra why don't you and Asami go get to know each other in your room." Korra gulped slightly. "Um sure, just gimme a sec Asami my room is kinda messy." Korra ran into the back.  
Korra slammed the door behind her and ran her hands through her short hair. I'm about to be alone with a fuckin sexy senior. Korra quickly made her bed and through all the trash and food on her floor into the waste bin. Korra shoved her dirty laundry hamper into the closet. Korra looked around felt like she was missing something. She heard a knock at the door. "Korra, can I come in?" Korra looked around one more time only to find a pair of boxers on the floor. She kicked them underneath her bed and sat down. "Yeah, you can come in." Asami slowly opened the door, slid inside and closed the door behind her. Asami stood awkwardly by the door, until Korra patted the spot next to her. Asami sat down next to her.

"So I heard about the little fight between you and Tanho." Asami stated. Korra panicked slightly. "I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. The only reason I used my powers was because he was close to killing me. I swear I would never use my powers like that. I mean," Asami cut her off putting her forefinger on her lips. Korra froze. Her finger was so soft and Asami just chuckled. "I totally understand. Tanho is a jerk I don't blame you what you did." Asami moved her finger, and the girls locked eyes again. Korra wanted to say something so bad, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Girls you can come and eat." Korra and Asami both snapped out of their trance. Korra stood up and offered her hand to Asami to help her up. Asami smiled and took Korra's hand. Senna had made traditional water tribe beef stew and had made enough for everyone. Korra and Asami sat down and everyone began to dig in. Korra had already eaten about four bowls and was still going. "Oh Asami. I suppose we forgot to mention Korra's ravenous appetite. She eats about four times as much as full grown human." Senna chuckled as Asami looked on in amazement.

"Mom, come on. Asami knows everything. I told her all she needs to know. Korra swallowed down a glob of stew and smiled at Asami. "So you told her about how another side effect about the experiment was you were given," Korra cut her off. "Mom, she doesn't need to know about that," Korra blurted out. "Well what if something happens and she doesn't know you have," Korra butted in again. "Mom! Enough." Korra pouted and crossed her arms, while Asami laughed at her being so adorable. Asami smirked iver at Korra. "Anything, you wanna tell me?" A blush began to creep up onto Korra's face. "No. Can we change the topic please?" Korra whined.

Everyone burst out laughing. Asami looked at her phone and put it away. "I'm sorry. It's getting a little late and I should really be getting home. I'll be here around seven to walk Korra to school." Asami said standing up. Korra and her parents said their goodbyes before Asami slipped out the door and walked over to her own apartment. Korra groaned. "Did you really have to bring that up in front of Asami?" Senna chuckled slightly. "Oh sweeties, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It already happened there's nothing we can do to change it now." Korra just sighed and went over to the window. "I'm gonna go see Kuvira, before it gets to late." Senna softly grabbed Korra's hands.

"Honey, you know I don't like you flying at night. What if and airplane comes or one of those equalists come and shoot you out of the sky?" Korra patted her mom's hand softly. "Mom, our wings are black with hints of silver. They look just like the night sky. Plus no one has weapons that can get through our Iron blood. We'll be fine I promise. I'll be back by nine." Korra jumped out the window and dove till she was only a few yards away from the ground when she finally opened her wings and flew up to the sky. Kuvira caught up to her a few moments later and they flew to the outskirts of the city. "So who did they stick you with?" Korra asked doing a couple of flips.

"They actually put me with Opal. Which wouldn't be so bad if she didn't hover over me like a big sister." Kuvira and Korra were just doing tricks to pass the time. "What about you?" Korra was about to answer when they bother heard police sirens. They looked at each other and flew closer, thanks to their wings they could barely be seen. "What are they doing," The police were questioning some guy in a white lab coat. The guy took off and the police took off after them. Korra and Kuvira landed next to the crime scene. "Police probably being jerks again and picking on some poor guy." Kuvira looked down and some some papers on the ground. "Yo K, look at this stuff." Korra crouched down near Kuvira and looked at the papers. Apparently they were based on some test subjects from an experiment.

"Korra this is us," the papers had all the information on Korra and Kuvira. Korra snarled. "Yeah, so what?" Kuvira shoved the papers in Kuvira's face and Korra saw what she was talking about and Korra was shocked. The papers read " Korra and Kuvira test subjects four and five." The pages before those ones were badly burned and they couldn't make out who exactly they were. "This means we weren't the only ones." Korra was pacing around. "It makes sense. If the serum worked on us it means they had to have tested it on other people." Kuvira was panting. "Those poor people must have been suffering. Compared to what that stuff did to me those people must be in a living hell." Kuvira growled.

"We gotta take these documents and see if we can find something else about these guys." Korra sounded determined. "Look dude that's a horrible idea. If someone catches us with this stuff, we could be considered criminals. Especially when stealing evidence from a crime scene." Kuvira threw the papers on the ground. "We both know the police aren't gonna do fucking shit! This is our best option!" Korra growled. They both heard voices and they both flew into a nearby tree. "Alright get in there creep." The cops shoved the guy in a labcoat into the car. The car took off and the girls followed. The car stopped at the prison and the guards shoved the guy inside. Korra looked over and saw a determined look on Kuvira's face. "Here's the plan. The second it gets dark tomorrow, we cut the power to the prison, break in, and interrogate that coward until he talks. If he doesn't then we waste him and the police won't have to deal with him anymore. Then we slip out before they can get the power to come back on." Kuvira growled.

"Fine, that works for me." Korra said with a sly smile. Korra glanced at her phone. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late let's go." Korra took off at sound breaking speed. "Dude wait up." Kuvira struggled to catch back up with Korra. They both made it home before nine and were in bed before either of their parents knew it.

Time Skip

Korra barely got any sleep the night before. She was to busy thinking about that guy in the lab coat. Korra ate about four bowls of cereal before Asami showed up to walk her to school. It was different since normally she would fly to school with Kuvira, but Unalaq was very clear about not wanting her and Kuvira to spend too much time together. "Are you okay Korra? You seem a little tired." Asami and Korra were only a few more minutes from the school. "No, I'm fine. Just a little bit of a rough night." Korra yawned.

Korra and Asami went to all of Korra's classes which wasn't as bad as Korra thought it would be. Asami mostly just stayed in the back of the class and quietly observed her. Bolin nudged her shoulder and she looked over at him. "Why do you have Asami Sato following you around?" Korra smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm sure you've heard about that whole little incident yesterday. So, Unalaq assigned us Senior mentors to follow us around and keep an eye on us." Korra chuckled. "I can't believe you have on of the hottest seniors in school following you around. You really are a God." Bolin whispered in amazement. The bell for lunch rang soon and Korra and Asami walked out of class together. Korra was munching on some beef stew she had packed from last night. "Korra, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back." Asami walked off and Korra sat on the benh outside the cafeteria eating her lunch.

After yesterday, Unalaq switched Korra and Kuvira's lunch shifts and gym periods. This way they could avoid anymore fights and destruction of school property. Korra slurped the rest of the stew into her mouth, and put the container in her backpack. "Hey, freak." Korra looked up to see one of the swim team members, Iroh, standing over her. "You miserable piece of shit. You completely annihilated our captain and his in the hospital for who knows how long." He grabbed the front of Korra's shirt and got all in her face. "He messed with me first. The rest was his fault. Iroh was furious and headbutted Korra. Great, do these guys not get that blunt force doesn't work on me. Iroh fell back clutching his forehead.

Since Korra was outside the cafeteria no one saw it. Korra felt someone grab the collar of her shirt and pull her into a secluded hallway. "Korra, I left you for less than five minutes. What the fuck happened." Korra turned to see Asami. "Wow, didn't the senior genius had a potty mouth." Korra huckled and Asami playfully punched her. "Oh shut up. Look no one else can get hurt while you're around or Unalaq will flip his lid. Got it?" Asami lightly thumped Korra on her forehead. "Whatever you say." Asami sighed and shook her head. "I obviously have to keep a closer eye on you." Korra and Asami were cut off by the bell, and they strode over to P.E. Korra purposefully had a smaller gym class and there were only about ten people in it.

For most of gym Korra spent it running laps around the track, even though her body was full of metal and a lot heavier than normal her muscles adjusted to make her stronger and faster than almost anyone in the class. Korra stipped off her shirt and used it to wipe sweat off her face and she heard giggles. She turned to see a group of girls staring at her and smiling. Korra smirked and walked over to the bleachers as everyone else headed inside. "Those girls just not your type or are you the stuck up kind." Korra turned around to see Asami standing behind her. Even better Korra caught Asami glancing down at her abs. "Nah. If you're with me you have to like more than just my body.

"Come on. Go in and get showered." Asami started to walk off and Korra followed her. One Korra got into the locker room she looked around for other people and was relieved to she was alone. Korra stripped out of her clothes and walked over to the shower. Turning on the cold water to help her cool down Korra's mind started to wander. She started to the about Asami and how nice she was, how she could be a funny smart ass, and how unbelievably hot she was. Korra looked down to see herself getting hard and sighed in frustration. "Stupid, fucking side effect." Korra started to think of non erotic thoughts.

When Kuvira and Korra were experimented on the scientists wanted a way to create more soldiers without have to constantly develop more serum and find suitable subjects. So in order to ensure that there could be more super soldiers the scientist gave them both a male reproductive system. This was they could still be soldiers while in turn pass the serum infused in their DNA to their children, but the girls broke out before the scientists could make them impregnate anyone.

Korra started to wash all the dirt and sweat off her body when she heard the door to the shower open. "Asami?" Korra said slightly panicked. "Sorry, Korra. Unalaq says I have to be with you all times. Even when you shower. There's no way around it." Korra couldn't think of anything to say in that moment. Fuck me to hell.


	5. The Past

Korra was frozen in place. "Korra is everything alright over there." Asami sounded concerned. Korra had no idea what to say or what to do. "I um" Korra was starting to get hard again, just with Asami being in the same room as her while she was taking a shower. If this was going to be an everyday thing Korra might have a heart attack everyday. "Korra?" Asami took a step closer and now Korra was freaking out even more. "It's just um, I don't feel comfortable with people seeing me naked," Korra whispered. Korra had a thousand thoughts rushing through her mind at the moment. She couldn't tell Asami that she had a fuking cock, she'd freak and tell everybody. Her face was already all over the news . The last thing she wanted was everyone in the world knowing she had a dick.

"Korra I completely understand, but we're both girls here. I would never judge you in anyway, and I have to be in here." Korra pondered for what seemed like forever. Asami made it clear that she wasn't going to leave and the bell was going to be ringing soon. She couldn't just stand there in the shower forever. Korra had to think of something and fast. "Um an you hand me that towel by the door." Korra said shyly. She didn't expect anyone to come in so she left her towel by the door. "Oh sure." She heard Asami walk over to the door and come back. Asami held out the towel and Korra took it while turning of the water. Korra wrapped the towel around her waist before turning around to face Asami.

"Korra if you don't mind me asking what happened to your chest." Asami was currently twiddling her fingers and looking down at her hands. Regaining her composure Korra lightly tapped Asami's nose so she would look up. Korra showed her a kind smile to show that she was not offended by the question. "During the experiments we had our breasts removed. In order to redirect blood flow to our newly attached wings they needed to utilize the veins in our breasts. So they removed all the fat and tissue from our breasts but kept the veins to keep blood flowing to our wings." Korra watched Asami face intently and it looked like she understood what Korra meant. Asami looked up at Korra with a nervous expression. "Can I... touch the scars? If that's okay with you." Asami went back to looking down at her hands.

Korra took her hand and placed it on her collarbone to show her it was okay. Asami looked at Korra's chest in fascination. It was flat but she could the muscle lined within it. The scars run deep and some looked as though they were tatoos. There was a large X shaped scar over her right nipple and Asami lightly ran her fingers over it. Korra let out a sigh. Asami pulled back. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Korra chuckled. "No, there just sensitive." Korra ran her hand through her wet short hair, and something caught Asami's eye. Asami ran fingertips over a tattoo that looked like it was burned on. Korra put her hand over Asami's. "That's one scar I don't like to talk about." Korra and Asami locked eyes again and stared into each other's eyes. Korra's eyes were like a steel blue. They were slightly dark but also light. Asami's sparkled like an emerald.

Asami slipped on the wet shower tile and fell on Korra. Korra was still in a towel so she was being cautious but right now she couldn't help herself. Asami, however, made the first move. Asami began to move in slowly and so did Korra. Their lips were ghosting over each other, and they were about to lean. RING! The bell sounded through the school and they jumped apart. "I guess I should probably you get dressed huh?" Korra helped Asami stand up. Asami gave her a sexy smile. "Well, I guess if you want to. I'll meet you by the door." Asami winked at her before stepping right outside the communal shower door. Korra was on cloud nine right now. She was so close to kissing Asami Sato in the school shower. Korra looked down and was relieved that Asami didn't notice the massive hard on she had under her towel.

Korra was thinking about just rubbing one out in the shower but thought against it. Asami is right outside and would be able to hear everything and taking another cold shower would take to long. Korra threw on her shirt boxers and jeans and decided to just sag until she got home. The waistband over her boxers were showing but at least Asami wouldn't see her huge boner. Korra stepped into her shoes and met Asami by the door. "You ready?" Asami nodded and they both headed towards the front of the school. They both started walking in the direction of the apartment complex, until Korra heard Asami's stomach grumble. "You didn't get to eat lunch. How about we stop for a burger." Korra stopped in front of a nineties themed restaurant and held the door open for Asami.

"Well since you asked so politely." Asami walked in and they sat at a booth not too far from the door. Korra ordered seven bacon cheese burgers and Asami just order a simple cheese burger. "So spill it. How are you still single and have to be the most amazing girl in school?" Korra was chomping down on fires while waiting for their food. Asami leaned back and was cracking up. "Well I actually was dating this guy Mako a little while ago, but that didn't last long. He was always looking at other girls, and think he was only with me for the popularity." Their food had just arrived and Korra was eating like she hadn't eaten in ten years. "What about you. How come you don't have a girl on that muscular arm of yours?"

Korra leaned back finishing off the last of her food. "Most of the girls who wanna get with me only know me through the news or get one look at my body and think they want me. If you're with me, then you're with me for me not just my body." Korra and Asami talked for about an hour about various things and just each other in general.

"It's getting kind of late. I should get you home." Korra said standing up and stretching. "Last time I checked I was older than you. I should be getting you home." Asami laughed as they both walked out of the diner. "Hey I just had a cool idea. How about I fly you home." Asami stopped and pondered Korra's question. "I don't know Korra. Is it safe?" Korra scoffed "Come on I could fly us home with my eyes closed. Just this once, come on." Korra gave Asami her puppy dog eyes to seal the deal. "Okay fine, but if you drop me we are never doing this again." Asami sighed. Korra turned around and Asami climbed on her back. The street was empty so when Korra spread her wings and didn't draw any attention. Korra took off and went slow so she didn't scare Asami.

Korra heard Asami gasp. "You alright back there?" Korra focused so they wouldn't crash. "Oh my gosh. Korra this is amazing! It's so beautiful up here." Korra chuckled to herself. "I told you so." They spent the rest of the flight in silence. Korra could feel Asami's hands roam around her body as she flew and Korra could swear this was the best fly around she's had in her entire life.

Korra landed next to Asami's window and helped Asami climb inside. Asami looked back at Korra. "That was fun thanks." Korra sat on the window sill. "It was nothing really." Asami was about to turn around before placing a peck on Korra's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Asami shut her window and walked inside. Korra flew off doing flip and screaming about how happy she was. After Korra came down from her mad high, she realized that the sun was going down. "Time to meet Kuvira." Korra dove into the abandoned street near the prison and waited for Kuvira. Korra watched as twenty or so armed guards patrolled the grounds out front. Korra ,using her ability to manipulate electricity, hacked into the surveillance cameras, and found out they were interrogating the guy they were looking for.

Kuvira showed up. "So what exactly are we dealing with." Kuvira kneeled next to Korra. "Twenty guards up front, ten inside, and they have our guy in the interrogation room." Korra and Kuvira both stood. "I say we move in an hour. Cut the lights first. With our wings we'll blend into the darkness. Once we get in the interrogation room we cut the power, so the cameras won't catch us and so the sicko doesn't get away." Korra nodded. "You always a great leader dude." Korra and Kuvira waited till the sun completely disappeared. Korra cut the power to the lights and all the guards outside were frantic. By the time they were able to orient themselves Korra and Kuvira both flew in silently.

Kuvira stomped her foot on the ground and felt the vibration. "Down the hall. Let's move." Korra and Kuvira both took off down the hall in pure darkness. Korra cut the power and bust down the door. "Who's there? What's going on?" Korra and Kuvira snarled. "Don't tell me you don't remember the two of us." Korra and Kuvira realized that they could see but the mas could not, thanks to their night vision. Kuvira's eyes flashed and the tiny light above the man's head flicked on. The man's eyes adjusted and he could clearly see the two teens. "Oh, I remember you two. My pride and joys. It seems your bodies are adapting well."

Kuvira had to hold Korra back in order to keep her from tearing the man apart. "Cut the small talk. What happened to the other test subjects you bastard!" The man looked puzzled for a second. "Oh, Kuvira don't tell me you don't remember me." The man looked slightly offended. "What are you talking about?!" Kuvira was on the point of breaking also. "Of course. My name is Bataar Jr., son of Suyin and Bataar. I watched you and Korra from afar until you were both ready for our tests." Kuvira lunged at Bataar Jr. in a flash and punched him across the face. The glasses he was wearing shattered and his lip was now bruised. "Are you telling me Suyin was in on all of this too." Kuvira was shaking with rage. "Oh poor sweet child. Your parents were our first subjects. We worked on them day and night but they were never going to work out. We eventually let them go, but little to our knowledge your mother was pregnant with you. According to records the couple were members of the metal clan. After returning to Zaofu your father was too weak to continue living and dead. Unfortunately for your mother, she could have lived if it wasn't for you. All the genes we were experimenting with were being passed on to you only twice as strong. You were unintentionally sapping away all of your mother's strength. She used the last of her power to bring you into this world, before perishing."

Korra looked over at her friend. She wore a look of intense anger, but at the same time unbearable sadness. Kuvira was panting hard and Korra could tell that she was trying hard to keep it together. "Kuvira, you can kill him now if you want. I'd understand" Korra whispered into her ear. Kuvira clenched her fist. "No. We need answers and he's the closest thing we've got." Kuvira said through clenched teeth. Kuvira fixed Bataar Jr. with a death stare. "Keep talking." Bataar Jr. smiled. "Suyin felt sorry for you. They were her subjects and she feels as though she could have prevented their deaths. She's set you up with one of the wealthiest families in the metal clan, but also kept you close. She felt like she needed to do this for your parents." Korra pushed Kuvira aside so she could pull herself together.

"Who was the other subject?" Korra slammed her hand on the table. "Oh the infamous Korra. I you having such a potty mouth when I took care of you. You look well." Korra snarled. "Shut the fuck up Bataar. All of your shitty faces started to blend together after a while. Now spill it." Bataar Jr. laughed quietly. "Obviously your potty mouth hasn't improved and you both have already met the other subject. We educated you both well. Don't tell me you couldn't figure it out." Bataar Junior was shouting now and Korra slugged him across the face. Knocking out a few teeth in the process. "You two are smarter than that. You'll get nothing else out of me." Baatar Jr. looked serious and Korra didn't know what to believe. Korra felt Kuvira put her hand on her shoulder. "He's done talking, and we can find the other ones eventually. He wasn't the only one who was involved in the project. We'll find the others and get answers, but right now I want to barbecue this guy." Kuvira stepped towards Batarr Jr. and grabbed him by the neck. Kuvira held him over her head.

Kuvira's eyes lit up and her body pulsed with electricity. Kuvira shot the electricity into Bataar Jr.'s body and he screamed in agony. His body began to writhe as blood began pouring from her eyes, nose, and mouth. Suddenly they heard laughter. The psycho-path was laughing his head off. "Magnificent. So much more power than I had anticipated. So amazing." His voice was strained and in pain, but they could tell that he was proud of himself. Kuvira had enough. She unsheathed her claws and slashed his eyes out while still pouring electricity into his body. His eyeballs rolled onto the floor as more blood began pouring from his skull and empty eye sockets. Bataar Jr. was in too much pain to speak, and just continued to shriek in pain. His white lab coat was stained red not to mention all of Kuvira's clothes as well.

Korra just looked on in silence. The feelings and memories of when they broke out of prison rushed through her mind. This was almost exactly like then. They were so angry, and furious that no amount of pain or blood could stop them from torturing those bastards to within inches of their lives. "Kuvira! If you kill him you're no better than the him. He killed your parents, Suyin's friends, two people in love. If you kill him you could be taking away someone's father, their son, their friend. No matter how much pain he's caused, we don't kill people. We're not like them." Korra whispered. Every fiber in her body wanted Kuvira to finish what she had started but deep down she couldn't let Kuvira do it.

Kuvira's eyes flickered for a second and that how she knew Kuvira could hear her. Kuvira's breathing began to steady and after a long moment of silence she set him down. "You're right. You're right, but just show you can't snitch. I don't know why you weren't there when we tortured all your buddies but here's a taste of what we did." Kuvira reached in his mouth and snapped the man's tongue clean off. Next Kuvira ripped off all of Bataar Jr.'s fingers one by one and he wailed like a child in agony. Once Kuvira finished, she set the fingers in a nice pile on the table in front of him. To finish it off Kuvira used her electricity to singe all the bleeding parts on Bataar's body, so he wouldn't die of blood loss. He had passed out from the pain. His body was like a scene from a horror movie and Kuvira felt proud of her handy work, even if the room did smell of burned blood and human.

Korra and Kuvira could faintly hear voices approaching. "We need to go." Korra cut the light in the room and just as easily as they slipped in the slipped out of the prison and onto the lake near the outskirts of town. In order to avoid tracking them Kuvira washed her body off in the lake and set fire to some wood in order to burn her clothes. Kuvira and Korra sat in silence watching the flames. "I'm sorry Kor. I couldn't help it. He made me so angry. We could have gotten more information out of him if I had just kept it together." Korra looked over at her friend. "Dude he wasn't gonna tell us anything else. You showed real restraint by not killing him." Kuvira was pale. Korra couldn't tell if it was from over exerting herself or from what she just discovered. "I killed my mother Korra. She's dead because of me." Kuvira was shaking but not crying. "No Kuvira! They're killers! We're not! THEY KILLED YOUR PARENTS AND THEY ALMOST KILLED US! WE'RE NOT KILLERS!" Korra was so furious she was shouting and she didn't even realize it.

Korra calmed back down and tried to think level headedly. "We can't mention anything we learned tonight to anyone. It's too risky. If something comes back to us about the prison we play dumb. Say that it was probably an equalitsts attack." Kuvira shifted slightly. "Sure." Korra sighed. She couldn't imagine what Kuvira was going through right now. She probably just needed space. "Come on let's go home." Korra held out her hand for Kuvira and they both stood up. The fly back home was silent. Korra slipped into her room silently. It was one in the morning so Korra was glad no one noticed she was gone.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Korra turned around to find Asami. "Asami! What are you doing here?" Asami looked pissed the hell off. "You're parents had to go down to the police station. The equalists "apparently" admitted to breaking into the prison and torturing a scientist to within an inch of his life. You're parents thought you were in here the whole time and I covered for you." Asami sounded beyond pissed and it didn't help that she had arms crossed and Korra felt like a scolded child. Asami walked over to her and walked behind Korra. "So are you gonna tell me what happend?" Korra looked straight ahead. "Nope." She heard Asami stop. "Hmph, alright." Korra felt handcuffs lock around her ankles and wrists. "What the hell are you doing?!" Korra tried to break the cuffs, but they wouldn't snap.

Tonraq must have given her titanium cuffs. They were the only handcuffs in the entire world that she couldn't break no matter how hard she tried. Asami suddenly slid a metal bench in between Korra's legs, and stood back. "Since you don't wanna spill we're gonna play a little game of Roshambo." Asami smirked. "What the hell is that?" She was nervous and scared all at the same time. "You're about to find out"


	6. Playtime

Korra was sweating bullets and she didn't even know why. What the heck was Roshambo. I've never heard of it in my entire life. "Asami, is there a reason I'm in chains." Korra pulled on the chains to test their strength, and to her disappointment they weren't going to break. Asami gave her a sassy laugh. "You're telling me that you have never heard of this game." Asami sat on Korra's bed with her legs crossed. Korra gave her an annoyed look. "I spent three years in a cell. Of course I don't know what this stupid game is!" Asami stood up and walked really close to Korra. "Well this is a game wear pain is the game. Now, the game is I get to kick you in the crotch and the second you fall, you lose. But when you lose your crotch falls right on to that metal stool in between your legs."

Korra's face was literally full of panic. Now she totally understood why she was in handcuffs. "How does this game end, and can it possibly end without me in an assortment of pain?" Korra was borderline begging. Asami took a step back to look Korra in the eye. "Sure. If you tell me where you were tonight." Korra shut her mouth and glared at Asami. There is no way she's going to play this silly game. Korra was immediately proven wrong when Asami forcefully brought her knee up to Korra's groin. Korra yelped in pain and felt her knees about to buckle. If it wasn't for the chair underneath her she would have fallen already. "Asami, that hurt!" Korra's voice was a whole octave higher than it normally was.

"Oh Korra. I only kicked you once how bad could you be hurt?" Asami was just an inch away from Korra's face. "You wouldn't understand." Korra looked down at the floor. "Understand what. That you have a penis." Asami snickered and Korra shot up in disbelief. Asami tried to hold in a laugh as Korra winced at her sudden movement. "How did you find out." Korra looked Asami in the eye. "Well I had a clue when Unalaq made me look at your school file, but I knew for sure when I caught a glimpse of the bulge under your towel when I slipped out of the shower." Korra's face lit up with embarrassment. Asami smiled slightly. "To be honest I thought the first time I touched it would be more romantic than this." Korra felt a rush through her groin but groaned in pain from the recent contact.

"All that aside, are you ready to spill?" Korra snapped out of it and went back to being a child who refused to talk. Asami kicked her a little more forcefully this time. Korra gritted her teeth. "That's two kicks already. How much longer do you think you can hold out?" Korra glared at Asami. How could someone be so annoying and so sexy all at the same time. Korra stood up a little straighter. "If I can survive three years in a hell hole. I can survive a few kicks to the balls." Korra's voice betrayed her words. "Oh really." Asami kneed her again and Korra cried out. "I'm gonna have blue balls by the end of the night." Korra mumbled. Korra was so close to falling over it was insane. Asami looks like she actually feels kind of sorry for Korra.

"Korra can you just tell me where you were. I only ask because it's my job and I care about you. The last thing I want is for you to go to jail or get hurt." Asami looked Korra in the eyes. Korra looked the other way, and Asami sighed. Asami raised her knee "Asami wait! It's not that I don't wanna tell you, but it's not my place. I can't tell you." Korra panted. Asami paused. Asami looked down at the floor. Apparently in deep thought "Was it you? That's all I wanna know." Korra looked up and sighed. "Yes. I was there. I know this looks bad Asami, but this was personal. I had to go" Asami set her foot down on the floor to lower her knee. "Korra, I don't know alot about you, but I do know that you've been through more than I can even imagine. This can stay between us. I promise no one will find out about what happened at the lab tonight."

Korra smiled slightly and sighed in relief and she fell to the floor, accidentally forgetting about the chair. Korra yelled in pain as she flopped over and off the metal chair. Asami was concerned but at the same time trying to control her laughter. She walked over to Korra and gently undid the cuffs around her hands and ankles. Korra rolled over on her side and clutched her groin groaning in pain. Asami rubbed Korra's back and helped Korra get up and sit on her bed. "We're NEVER playing this game again." Korra flopped back on the bed, and Asami back with her. "Well, don't worry me like that again and we won't have to." Asami chuckled. Korra's thoughts raced back to when her and Asami were in the shower, and she needed to ask her something.

"So um," Korra cleared her throat and faced Asami. "you really don't have a problem with me having a penis?" Asami sat up laying her head in her hand. "As long as you how to use it, I don't have a problem with it." Korra started blushing like a tomato. "I uh well." Korra was a stuttering mess. Asami put her finger to Korra's lips and she stopped talking. "Relax." Asami chuckled. Korra took Asami's finger away from her lips and held her hand softly. Asami stared at the contrast in their skin tones and then stared into Korra's eyes. Korra and Asami both leaned in and kissed softly. They both melted into the kiss and Korra pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry, my instincts kicked in and I couldn't help myself." Asami gently grabbed Korra's face in her hands and pulled her in for another kiss.

It was so soft and so sweet. Korra didn't have much practice, but everything just came to her naturally. Asami sucked on Korra's bottom lip and Korra opened her mouth for Asami to stick in her tongue and explore every part of Korra's mouth. Everything felt so right as Korra and Asami's tongues wrestled for dominance. Korra ran her hands through Asami's long hair. Asami climbed on top of Korra and sat on her abs, grinding into her. Korra put her hands on Asami's waist as Asami laid hers on Korra's chest. Korra groaned into Asami's mouth. Korra pulled back and did a sharp intake of breath. "Are you alright? Did I move too fast." Asami placed her fingers lightly on her collarbone. "No, I'm just still kinda sore." Asami placed a hand on Korra's crotch.

Korra groaned in both pain and pleasure. Asami kisses Korra on the nose. "I guess we'll have to continue this later." Korra looked a little unsure of herself, but trapped Asami's lips with hers anyways. Asami groaned into the kiss. Korra didn't care how much pain she was in. Asami was too sweet to give up so easily. Asami pulled at the hem of Korra's shirt ann she sat up to allow her to take it off. Korra slipped her hands under Asami's shirt and ran circles with thumbs along her hips. Korra looked Asami in the eyes. "I don't really know what to do." Korra whispered. Asami looked surprised. "You're way too sexy to be a virgin. We'll have to fix that." Asami pulled her own shirt off. Korra's mouth hung open. "You can touch wherever you'd like." Asami smiled putting Korra's hands on her hips.

Korra still seemed nervous and this made Asami laugh. Asami kissed and sucked along Korra's chest. It was so hard layered with muscle and coursing with metal in her veins. Korra instantly relaxed and sighed. "We don't have to go any further until you're ready." Asami sat up and Korra smiled at her. "Asami I really want this and I really want you, but what are we?" Asami looked down at her and traced the scars along her chest. "Korra you're so different from everyone I've met. You see everything through a different set of eyes, and have a very troubled and different past. I like the way you look at things differently. From when I first met you I felt like I had to know more." Asami kissed her lighter than all the other times their lips locked.

"I like you too. Even though I've only known you for a few days." Korra wrapped Asami in a hug burying her face in Asami's hair. "Everything you said was beautiful. You look at me differently than everyone else. You don't see me as a freak or a science experiment. You see me as kid who's been through hell, and I love that about you." Korra whispered as Asami leaned her head onto Korra's shoulder. They both sat there in comfortable silence as Korra laid back with Asami resting on her chest. Korra hadn't been this happy in years. "You know, your parents could be home at any second." Korra grumbled slightly. "I don't want you to leave." Korra tightened her grip on Asami's waist.

Asami gave her a knowing look. "I don't think your parents will be too happy to see you and in bed shirtless." Korra buried her head in Asami's shoulder and whined like a child. "Korra, come on stop it." Korra grunted and just held Asami tighter. "Fine, I'll stay" Asami sighed. Korra sat up in happiness and smiled. "If you go take a shower. You smell like sweat." Korra smiled mischievously. Korra rolled over trapping Asami underneath her. "Funny, if I didn't know better I'd say you like it." Korra growled playfully. Asami held her back by her shoulders. "Stop it. Now go shower." Asami shoved her towards the bathroom, and Korra finally gave in and went to shower.

With Kuvira and Opal.

Kuvira sat on her bed in complete agony as she had an ice pack on her crotch. "I really hate it when we play that game." Opal sat down next to her on the bed. "I don't think you ever won this game have you?" Opal leaned over and pecked Kuvira on the cheek. Since Kuvira was always around she and Opal grew very close. They actually started dating right before Kuvira was captured, but even though they had been apart for three years they picked up right where they left off. Kuvira sighed "Suyin really never told you?" Kuvira asked morosely. Opal wrapped her arms around Kuvira in a warm embrace. "Oh baby, I had no idea until you told me. I always thought you were with your actual parents the whole time."

Kuvira took Opal's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry again for worrying you and for putting you through this. I just feel like I'm missing a big part of what makes me who I am. I practically killed my own mother." Opal grabbed Kuvira's face forcefully. "Listen to me right now. If there is one thing that Korra has right it's that you did not kill your mother! I promise on everything that we will find out who your parents were." Kuvira scoffed and looked Opal in the eyes. "Thanks baby. I knew you would make me feel better." Opal played with Kuvira's braided hair. "Let me guess, Asami did the same thing to Korra." Opal bursted out in laughter. "Yes she did. She was totally against it at first but after I told her about how we used to play she was all for it."

Kuvira shot her a smirk. She moved the ice pack, stood in front of Opal and bent down in front of her at the waist. She was now face to face with Opal. "If I recall correctly. You used to do a little something to make me feel better after we played that little game." Kuvira said huskily into Opal's ear. Opal gave her a sassy look. "If I remember correctly that was only if you won, and you lost this time." Kuvira pouted. Kuvira whimpered and touched noses with Opal. She knew that she could convince Opal to do anything if she played it right. Kuvira nibbled on Opal's earlobe and she could Opal moan beside her. Kuvira knew she almost had her. Kuvira gently grabbed Opal's hand placed it on her belt buckle.

Kuvira pulled back and placed her lips on Opal's, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. Opal eagerly slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. Kuvira felt Opal undo her belt and Kuvira knew she hand convinced her. Opal unzipped her pants and reached into the front of Kuvira's briefs and Kuvira hissed slightly. "Gently please." Kuvira whispered against Opal's lips. Opal trapped Kuvira's lips again and went back to work. Opal lightly traced the vein running along the side of Kuvira's cock. Kuvira sighed and Opal pushed Kuvira up to look at her. Opal began to pump her hand up and down Kuvira's length. "I always thought it was hot the I could look at you when I jerked you off." Opal whispered. Opal's tongue lashed out over the slit on Kuvira's head and Kuvira groaned.

Opal's hand slid further into her pants to fondle her balls. "Fuck, baby that feels good." Korra ran her hands through Opal's hair. Opal began lavishing Kuvira's head with her tongue as her other hands stroked her cock and fondled her balls. Opal ran her tongue up the side of Kuvira's cock and traced the chode lightly with the tip of her tongue. Opal pulled back and took the whole cock into her mouth and Kuvira sighed in ecstasy. Kuvira felt her balls clench and look down into Opal's eyes. Opal looked back into Kuvira's eyes as she continued. "Fuck sweetie. I'm gonna fucking cum." Kuvira painted. Opal sped up her ministrations trying to coax out her orgasm. Kuvira was already very sensitive and could feel her release coming. Opal Began ravishing her head like her life depended on it. That was Kuvira's undoing.

Kuvira sighed Opal's name as she came in Opal's mouth. Opal would swallow what was in her mouth and continue sucking. This made Kuvira's orgasm stretch out even longer. Kuvira looked down to see Opal pull back as cum was still leaking from her head. Opal smirked and licked her head and Kuvira's cock released another spurt all over Opal's chin. Kuvira laid back on the bed and Opal laid with her. "We haven't done that in a while, but you've still got it" Kuvira rubbed the side of Opal's face wit the back of her hand. "Anything for my big baby.

Kuvira rolled her eyes and tucked herself back into her pants. Opal got up and headed over towards the bathroom. "I need to go clean up your mess. You wanna come?" Kuvira shot up and grabbed Opal by the hips. "You already know the answer."


	7. Everyday

Korra sat at the breakfast table smiling down at her food. Last night was one of the most amazing nights she'd had in her entire life. She could still feel Asami's lips on hers and hands on her chest. "You're too sexy to be a virgin" those words kept ringing in Korra's head. She wished they could have continued, but true to Asami's word Korra's parents came home a few moments after their make out session. "Korra?" Korra looked up from her bowl and saw her mother staring at her. "Yeah, mom?" Senna put the back of her hand against Korra's forehead. "Are you okay? Do those equalists have you feeling worried?" Korra didn't realize her mother had been talking to her for like five minutes.

"I know that incident at the prison was a little gruesome, so if you want to talk about it I understand." Korra chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking about someone. Wait, no I mean something." Senna stepped back and looked at her daughter. Senna smiled and squealed. "Oh my goodness, Korra are you nervous about some girl?" Korra was taken aback and went back to playing with her food. "How could you tell?" Korra muttered. Senna took a seat next to Korra. "Honey, you're one of the most powerful beings in the world but the one thing you can't fight your way out of is love." A blush crept up onto Korra's cheeks. Senna put her hand on top of Korra's "I get that your body is going through a lot of changes and it's really different, but it's all natural." Korra could tell where this was going and decided to cut the conversation short. "You know mom Asami is probably waiting on me. I'll catch you after school." Korra slurped down the rest of her cereal and walked out the front door.

Korra bumped into Asami and stumbled backwards. Korra tripped over her feet and fell on her butt. "Well someone is in a hurry." Asami chuckled. Asami was in a red tub top, with a black skirt and converse. Korra was in a short sleeve white button down, dark blue jeans, and black Vans. "Whatever miss smartmouth. It's your job to watch me." Korra smirk and stood up. Asami and Korra stood in the elevator and waited to hit the lobby. "Are you still sore from last night?" Asami brushed her hand against Korra's. "No, but I mean it when I say I vow to never play that game again." Korra scoffed leaning back to look at Asami. "Well if it makes you feel any better Opal and Kuvira played the same game last night." Asami dared to stand closer to Korra.

Korra had a slight blush creep up her cheeks. Korra ran her hand through her hair and ruffled it up a little. The elevator doors opened and Korra and Asami both started walking to school. "So other than the thing about Kuvira did you find out anything useful about the experiments?" Asami whispered as she walked Korra up the street. Korra sighed. "I have a theory, but I'm not one hundred percent sure on it yet." Asami gave her look for her to continue. "If Kuvira survived the experiments that means that she must have survived because her parents were tested on also. So, I was thinking that maybe for me to survive also that someone in my family was experimented on too. It's only a theory."

Asami looked fairly interested, but also a twinge of sympathy was seen in her eyes. "You're theory makes sense, but in a way I really hope you're wrong." Korra laughed to ease the tension. "You and me both." Korra and Asami walked in silence the rest of the way to school. Korra met up with Kuvira as Asami and Opal delivered their reports to Unalaq. "So, I hear you two played that stupid kicking game too." Kuvira groaned at the memory. "Yeah, but I got a little reward for being so good." Kuvira had a dopey grin on her face and Korra knew exactly what she was talking about. "Lucky ass." Kuvira was about to say something when Opal and Asami emerged from the office. Opal took Kuvira's hand and they walked off, but just before then she whispered to Korra "Stop being a pussy and get fucking laid already." Korra's face lit up with embarrassment.

Asami looked at her "Is everything alright?" Korra cleared her thoughts and looked her in the eyes. "Oh yeah, everything is fine. What's that in your hand?" Asami had a little bag in her hand and she pulled out a black chain necklace out of the bag. "Now don't hate me, but the school board and Unalaq want you to wear this. It's to keep track of you." Asami held out the necklace for Korra to see. Korra whined "Seriously, this is like a glorified dog collar." Asami rubbed Korra's bicep. "They don't entirely believe that the equalists could do so much damage to that researcher. They also have no evidence that the equalists were there." Korra whined again and Asami gave her a knowing look.

"We both know this is better than having a whole squadron of guards on your ass, now come here." Asami motioned for her to come here and Korra leaned in. Asami strapped the necklace around her neck. It was a little tight and Korra could feel the cold metal push into the flesh of her neck. Korra scratched at it slightly and Asami slapped her hand as if scolding a child. "Don't worry. If I need to I can hack into the chip embedded into the necklace, but I feel more secure knowing where you are." Asami kissed her lightly on the cheek. Korra tugged on it a little harder and then she came to the realization that the board had spent extra money to make the chains unable to break by her strength. "This is ridiculous. I feel like a dog in obedience school." Korra grumbled as they walked to her first class.

"Stop acting like a baby please. Now go and learn something" Asami took a seat in the back of the classroom as Korra sat at her lab station. Bolin started his normal chatter but Korra, for some reason, couldn't seem to pay attention. She had barely gotten any sleep last night, and with her using her powers she was now extremely tired. Bolin snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and she popped up. "Are you even listening to me?!" Korra chuckled nervously. "Sorry, guess I'm just really tired." Bolin seemed a little nervous. "Does that equalist attack last night have you on edge?" Bolin looked a little concerned, so Korra feels that it would be a bad idea to say that she was the one who broke in last night.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I'm just absolutely bushed." Korra's head hit the lab station with a thunk. Bolin chuckled and let his friend sleep. Korra breathed softly as she drifted off to sleep. Normally she would have a dreamless sleep. One without dreams but she was still rested when she woke up. This time was different. She dreamed about her night with Asami. She dreamt about how her hips would grind into hers, the way her lips felt on her neck, her hands on her chest. Korra could hear her name on Asami's lips. "Korra, Korra!" Korra woke up with a jolt that made her fall out of her seat. Mrs. Pema and the rest of the class was staring at her and Korra blushed. "I'm sorry. I won't interrupt again." Korra sat back in her seat. Luckily for her Mrs. Pema was one of the nicer teachers and simply smiled before continuing the lesson.

Korra felt herself become slightly aroused and adjusted her pants so she was sagging a little but no one could tell she was turned on. She looked over to Bolin to see him chuckle slightly. "Not funny Bo." Bolin gave her a knowing look and went back to listening to Mrs. Pema. Korra looked over her shoulder to see Asami trying to hide her laugh behind her hand. Korra grumbled and went back doodling back in her book. Class ended and Asami was walking beside Korra. "So you wanna tell me what turned you on?" Korra was dumbfounded. "What the hell. How did you know?" Asami chuckled and pulled out her phone. Asami pulled up a page and looked over it. Almost everything about Korra was on that page.

"That little necklace you have tells me everything about you. Your blood pressure, emotional state, and just about everything else." Asami put her phone away and snarled. "I knew I didn't like this stupid thing." Asami only laughed and wrapped her arms and around Korra's bicep. "Do you want me to take care of that?" Korra felt her erection throb. "Did you really mean what you said last night? About me being sexy." Asami lightly bit on Korra's ear lobe. "Of course I did." she whispered. Korra had to move her pants lower in order to conceal her problem. They finally arrived at Korra's second class. "You should stop doing that before the whole school can see your undies." Asami laughed as she took her normal spot at the back of the classroom. Korra just groaned and sat down.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and Korra actually bumped into Bolin on the way out. "Hey K." Korra's face lit up as she saw her friend. "Hey Bo, what's up?" Korra was walking with Asami and Bolin joined them. Bolin offered if the two of them wanted to grab some pizza and Korra agreed for both of them. They all sat down at a local pizza parlor and basically just talked as they waited for their food to arrive. "Yeah. I used to date Bolin's brother but he was so controlling he wouldn't even let me hang out with my friends, so we eventually broke up." Bolin sighed and leaned forward. "Yeah. Mako was so fucking pissed after that he wouldn't stop ranting for three days." To Korra this Mako guy sounded like an ass. Their order finally arrived and the waiter set down four pizzas. Korra was planning to eat most of it. Korra was currently scarfing down pizza when Bolin made a statement.

"So is Korra like your bitch or something? I can see the collar from here." Korra started to choke on her pizza as Asami laughed and patted her on the back. "No, this is just a tracker the school wants her to wear in case of an emergency." Asami said through fits of laughter. Korra felt like she was blushing for the hundredth time today. "Okay so serious question. Are you guys an item?" Korra looked over at Asami and for one Asami was the one to blush. They sat there for sometime. Both opening and closing their mouths, and not knowing what to say. "Okay, so I guess that is not a good topic." Korra rubbed the back of her neck. Asami snuggled lose to Korra. "Well, I have no problem calling this sexy girl mine." Asami pecked her on the cheek.

Bolin looked at his phone and groaned. "Mako just texted. I gotta go guys."

Bolin waved and walked out of the parlor. Korra looked outside and it was still bright outside. "So, we don't have to be home for a few hours. What do you wanna do?" Asami made a thinking face. "I don't know. It's too early to go flying. Why don't we go see what Kuvira and Opal are doing?" Korra nodded and she and Asami met up with Kuvira and Opal at Opal's apartment. Korra and Kuvira were busy playing video games while Opal and Asami were making drinks. "Hey Vira, how about we play truth or strip?" Kuvira looked back at them. "Yeah sure." Korra and Asami just eyed each other. "Where do you two find the time to come up with these moronic games?" Korra groaned.

The four sat in a circle and the game was pretty much self explanatory. Either you tell the truth or you take off a piece of clothing. Korra and Kuvira were both down to their shorts and socks while Asami and Opal were down to their underwear. Opal shot a daring look at Korra. "So Korra, how many kicks did it take before you were down for the count last night?" Korra opened and closed her mouth before admitting defeat. Korra stripped of her shorts before putting it in the pile with her shirt. Asami and Opal both glanced downward, before quickly correcting themselves. Korra smiled sheepishly. Kuvira punched her in the arm. "Don't flatter yourself short stack. We all know that I'm bigger." Kuvira leaned back on her hands. Korra scoffed "That's not what Opal said." Opal and Asami were bursting with laughter while Kuvira looked humiliated.

"Says the half pint virgin." Kuvira got in Korra's face. Both of them growled slightly. After a short stare down before both grinned slightly. Before Asami or Opal could voice a question Korra and Kuvira were engaged in an intense wrestling match. Korra had her hands wrapped around Kuvira's torso while Kuvira had her in a headlock. The two were completely wrecking the living room and knocked over almost every piece of furniture.

Opal and Asami had been screaming for about five minutes, and either the girls couldn't hear them or they just didn't care. That's when an idea popped into Asami's head. She whispered her plan into Opal's ear and she grinned wickedly. Kuvira and Korra pinned down by her shoulders and Korra was about to kick her off. Something caught Korra's attention and she was staring across the room. Kuvira followed her gaze and her jaw dropped. Both girls were standing in the middle of the room absolutely naked. Kuvira got off Korra and they both just stared. "I'm glad we got your attention." Asami smiled before putting her clothes back on, and Opal did the same. Asami laughed and pecked Korra on the forehead. "Now get dressed so we can go have dinner."


	8. Study Time

Korra and Kuvira sat in the office leaning back in the chairs they sat in. After their little wrestling match, neither if the girls were able to keep their heads on straight. Both kept picturing the beautiful girls in their minds, which made it a little hard to focus on the angry Unalaq screaming at them. The girls attention was brought back to the principal when he slammed his hands down on the desk. "Are you even attempting to listen to me?!" The girls simply shrugged. "Would you just stop fucking around and tell us why we're in here." Korra groaned rolling her head back. Unalaq threw two sheets of paper on the desk in front of him.

"Do you care to explain these?" Korra and Kuvira looked over to see that they were their recent calculus tests with a big red F on the top right hand corner. Kuvira laughed "Seems pretty self explanatory. We failed a test so what?" Unalaq whipped around to look the two in the eyes. "I run one of the most prestigious schools in the entire country. Not one of my students has ever failed an exam. However, thanks to the government I am not allowed to get rid of the two of you. I will not have my school go down in flames." Unalaq slammed his hand down on the desk again. "What does it matter? It was just one test, and we're just two students out of hundreds." Unalaq groaned and smoothed his hair back.

"Both of you get out of my sight," he spat before turning around and looking out the window at the back of the room. They both rose and exited the office to the hallway. "All this over some fucking tests." Kuvira laughed and Korra joined in as they walked down the hall. The two talked and joked before they were stopped by Asami and Opal. Kuvira was about to talk before Opal raised her hand for her to shut it. "We heard how both of you flunked a calculus test." The color fled from both of their faces. Asami pulled out her phone and showed them the app that was connected to their necklaces. "I really hate these things." Korra huffed. "What the hell does it matter. We're literally never going to use any of this shit and with the money the government gives us we're sitting pretty for the rest of our lives."

Opal tugged on Kuvira's ear and she immediately shut up. Korra kept her mouth shut after seeing Asami's expression. Asami sighed "Unalaq wants proof that this won't happen again. You have to ace the next test. Meet us in the library at 9. Don't be late." With that Opal released Kuvira's ear and the two girls strode away. "Well aren't you some kind of whipped dog." Korra chuckled as they walked off campus. "Shut up. I didn't see you stand up to them either." Kuvira huffed. After school detention really sucked. They only had a few hours till 9, and all because of failing some stupid test.

As the two of them walked down the streets they saw an equalist presentation. "ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING AN OPPRESSED LIFE? ARE YOU TIRED OF THOSE WHO RECEIVE SPECIAL TREATMENT OR POWERS? THEN JOIN AMON, AND HELP HIM MAKE A WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS EQUAL." The man was shouting into microphone and the surrounding people seemed to agree with him as they raised their voices in agreement. Korra and Kuvira attempted to walk away. "HEY I KNOW YOU TWO. YOU'RE THOSE LEGENDARY SUPER SOLDIER EXPERIMENTS. YOU SEE PEOPLE, EVEN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREETS YOU FIND THOSE WHO HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU AND TREAT YOU LIKE GARBAGE." The group turned to the duo and began shouting.

Kuvira being the more level headed one stepped forward to acknowledge the group. "My good people. With the utmost respect we have said nothing of the sort, and we think of ourselves as equals. However, your suggestions on world equality are nothing more than a child's fantasy. Another thing, we didn't ask to be made like this. We had no choice, but even still we don't use our powers for evil. So have fun living in a fantasy land." Kuvira turned and joined Korra as they continued to walk. The people began shouting again, with such anger and the presenter, had nothing to say. Kuvira had beaten him at his own game.

Kuvira had always been good with words. She could say the most insulting thing possible, but be so cool calm and diplomatic when she said it. Unfortunately, that was a skill Korra never acquired. "I think you just made us some new enemies," They had both flown to the outskirts of town and looked over the pond as the moon reflected perfectly on the water's surface. "Whatever. It's not like their actually going to do anything." Kuvira laughed. Korra bent down and washed her face in the water. "You know I've been thinking." Korra whispered. "That's never a good sign." Kuvira chuckled stretching her wings. "Just hear me out. For those guys to do those experiments on us means that they must have had some pretty high tech equipment. So I was thinking, if we track down some of the tech they used then maybe we could finally get some answers." Kuvira stopped and looked over at Korra.

"It's not a terrible idea, but where would we even start?" Korra smirked as she shook out her hands. "Asami's dad owns future industries and she's really good with all that high tech stuff. With our powers and her brains we could hak the system and maybe find out where those guys got that equipment from." Kuvira looked as though she were pondering something. "Look, I know it hurts but what if we find out something important. What if we could find a way to reverse this shit. We have to at least try." Kuvira gave a her a sideways glance and sighed. "Alright, you got pulled in. We'll give it a try." Korra smiled. Kuvira glanced at her phone. It was 8:50. "We should probably get going." Korra just scoffed "What are you so scared of. What are they gonna do to us if we don't show?" Kuvira grabbed Korra by the collar and dragged her off towards the city.

"Once your ass gets fucking laid then you'll understand." Korra started to blush and they both flew off in the direction of the school. The library was the oldest building in the school and was usually locked this time of night, but for some reason it was open. Korra and Kuvira walked in to see dim lights and books splayed out on a desk in the middle of the room. The door closed behind them and they heard it lock. The duo turned around to see Asami and and Kuvira relaxed a little bit. Asami and Opal guided them over to the table. They sat down in the two chairs while the other two sat on the table in front of them. "You two know why you're here correct?" Asami asked crossing her legs. Kuvira was the first to speak. "Cuz Unalaq is pissed that we failed an exam.

Opal stood up and walked over to the two flunkies. "You could say that. Baby, I want your shirt." Opal played with the collar of Kuvira's shirt and Kuvira didn't know what to do. Asami stood up and stood in front of Korra. "We're here to tutor the both of you and maybe give you some motivation." Asami reached for the hem of Korra's shirt and she complied, letting Asami slip her shirt off as Opal did the same for Kuvira. Kuvira seemed to be enjoying herself while Korra looked a little more nervous. The girls sat the clothes on the table behind them. Asami straddled Korra and brought Korra's lips to hers. Asami sucked the bottom lip into her mouth and slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth. Korra battled Asami's tongue for dominance. Asami wrapped her hands around Korra's neck as she began to grind into Korra's lap.

Asami moaned into Korra's mouth and Korra started to buck her hips into Asami's as she found a rhythm. Korra attempted to bring her hands up but Asami pushed them back down. Asami detached her lips from Korra's and began to nip and suck at Korra's neck. Korra sighed in contentment and felt her cock grow harder as she was confined in her jeans. Asami dismounted Korra and she groaned in frustration. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kuvira Was given the same treatment. Both of them were left with extreme hard ons confined in their tight jeans. Opal gave them a smirk. "Now you two should both be focused." Asami scooted the table closer to the mutants.

Korra and Kuvira shifted uncomfortably as their jeans hugged them tightly. "For every question you answer correctly we'll help you take care of your problems." Korra and Kuvira looked at each other before nodding their heads quickly. They looked at the first problem and mentally cursed themselves. Why the hell did we not pay more attention during this stupid fucking class. Luckily for them the question was multiple choice. After a good five minutes of sitting there they finally picked the third answer which had the majority of the same numbers as the actual problem. Opal and Asami checked their work and smiled.

"Well, well looks like you two do know a little something." Asami and Opal stepped closer. Asami palmed Korra's shaft through her pants and she let out a soft groan. Asami undid her belt and painfully slowly pulled down her pants. Once her pants reached her ankles she dipped her hand underneath Korra's boxers and Korra bucked her hips at the feeling of Asami finally touching her cock. Asami pulled it out of the slit and Korra twitched as the cool air hit her cock. "Fuck," Korra whispered as Asami and Opal both pulled away. "Hey what gives?" Asami and Opal just smiled. "That was an easy one. If you want more you'll have to impress us."

Korra's cock bobbed between her legs. "Fuck. Please girls. We promise we'll do better." Kuvira's charm meter was on high, but Opal had gotten used to resisting Kuvira. "Hm, what do you think Asami, maybe we should give them a little more motivation." Asami smirked and looked over at the two turned on girls. "You know Opal I think we should." Korra and Kuvira shared a look. They looked back at the girls to see them strip. Asami stripped off her shirt and shorts and was in nothing but a matching pair of black lace panties and bras. Korra's cock pulsed and she could feel preum begin to build at the tip. Opal had done the same and Kuvira groaned in frustration. Kuvira had enough and stodd taking Opal by the waist. "Look, I'll do whatever you fucking want. Get an A in calculus be fucking valedictorian or whatever, but I need to be in you right now before I fucking snap." Opal gave a wild smirk and looked back into Kuvira's eyes. "I'm going to hold you to the baby." Opal leaned in and began to kiss Kuvira.

Kuvira pulled back briefly for a moment to say something to Korra. "Kor, stop being a pussy and get laid already. I didn't just go through all this for nothing, and you'd be punk to just sit there." Korra's cheeks flushed red and Kuvira carried Opal off to a different section of the library to get busy. Korra's cocked throbbed in anticipation. Asami strode over to her and kneeled in front of her. Asami placed her hands on Korra's tense thighs massaging the hard muscles there. "Asami," Asami stared up at her "I don't know what to do." Asami smirked and placed a kiss at the tip of Korra's head. Korra's breath hitched. "It's okay. You'll figure it out. Let's try and experiment, so you can learn." Asami traced her fingertips across the side of Korra's cock. Asami teased Korra by making her touches subtle and light.

"Do you like this?" Asami gazed into Korra's navy eyes. "Yes" Korra panted. "You're about to like it even more." Asami said in a sultry voice. Asami wrapped hand around Korra's cockand began to move up and down twisting her wrist when she got to the tip. Korra groaned and gripped the sides of her chair. Asami placed the tip in her mouth and began to suck and lick the head. "Oh shit, feels so good." Asami grabbed Korra's hand and placed them on her head. Asami began to bob up and down on Korra's rock hard cock. Korra let out a series of groans and sighs as Asami pleasured her cock. Asami looked up at Korra and deep throated her. " A-Asami. Please, I feel like I'm going to explode." Korra grunted as her face tightened as she tried to stop herself from cumming.

Asami released her cock with a pop. A small line spit connected Korra's cock to Asami's bottom lip. "We haven't even gotten to the best part, my sexy little virgin." Korra's hands returned to her sides and she stared down at Asami. She unhooked her bra and let it fall into her lap. Korra's mouth was agape and more precum began to spurt of her tip. "Shit, you're so sexy." Asami smiled as she grabbed one of Korra's hands. She placed it on her boob. Korra ran her thumb over her nipple and gave her tit a squeeze. Asami let out a moan and Korra felt her cock throb at the sound. Asami moved Korra's hand and moved her tits so that Korra's cock was in between them. Asami moved her tits up and down. "Oh my God Korra. Your cock is so big it almost doesn't fit." Korra groaned and bucked her hips into Asami's tits. Their rhythms matching perfectly. "You're tits are so soft Asami. It feels so fucking good."

Asami began nipping at Korra's head and pleasuring the tip. Licking at the brim of the head. "Shit Asami. I'm not going to last much longer, with you doing that." Asami quickened her pace. "Come on baby, I want you to cum for me. You know you want it just as bad as I do." Asami breathed on Korra's cock. Korra stared into Asami's eyes and that did it. Korra bucked her hips and froze and she sprayed cum all over Asami's face and tits. A thin layer of sweat covered Korra's body. She slumped against the chair as her climax tapered off and cum leaked slowly from the head.

Korra's cock was still hard as Asami pulled back and stood up. "Wow, you sure did come alot for your first time. Korra blushed slightly as she Asami covered in her cum. "Sorry for the mess." Korra said nervously. Asami pulled Korra's underwear down and set them in the floor. "I can think of a way for you to make it up to me." Asami straddled Korra, with her cock right under her cunt. "I want this so bad Sami, I really do." Asami's face hovered over Korra's. "Then let's fix this problem of you being to sexy to be a virgin." Asami forcefully kissed Korra. Korra kissed back with just as much passion. I might actually like the library after this.


	9. Library

Korra wrapped her hands in Asami's long black hair and thrust her tongue into her mouth. Asami placed her hands on Korra's shoulders and grinded her hips into Korra's abs. Korra felt Asami's wetness coat her hard stomach and hear the voluptuous moans slip from Asami's lips and slip down Korra's throat. Korra tugged on Asami's hair and Asami gasped in arousal as she leaned her head back. Korra's instincts were taking over her as she latched onto Asami's neck and began to nip at the soft flesh. "There you go baby. You're learning fast." Korra ran her hands down and placed them on Asami's soft titties. Korra rolled Asami's nipples with her thumbs as she sucked on Asami's neck and using her teeth lightly.

Korra had no experience with sex, but everything in her body told her to pleasure Asami until she never wanted to be taken by anyone else ever again. Korra began kissing along Asami's jawline as Asami moved her hands to thread them in Korra's hair. "You're an animal. This is coming so easily for you." Asami gasped as Korra lightly bit Asami's neck. Korra grabbed Asami by her hips and stood up, while Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist. Korra felt her cock nudge against the entrance to Asami's pussy. Korra stared up into Asami's emerald eyes "Asami, I want to be in you so bad. I can feel how hot and wet you are." Korra growled. Asami had a lustful look in her eye. Asami's eyes darted over towards the couch in the lounge in the corner of the library. "Let's move to the couch." Asami was barely able to get out her words before her mouth was back on Korra's. Korra lunged into Asami's mouth as she stumbled towards the couch.

Korra's shins hit the couch and her lips never detached from Asami's as she sat her down on the couch. Korra pulled back to look at Asami. Asami looked into Korra's eyes and saw them darken with lust. It was one of the sexiest sights she had ever seen. From the light sheen of sweat over her pecs and abs, the steely blue eyes, to the sexy way her short hair was tossed around. Korra began to kiss her way down to Asami's chest. Asami could feel Korra's throat vibrate with the purr rising her throat. Korra sucked one of Asami's nipples between her lips and began to suck and pleasure Asami's tit. Massaging the other one with her hand and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Asami arched her back into Korra's mouth and threaded her hand through Korra's hair, pushing Korra onto her boob. "Oh shit. Korra this feels so fucking good." Korra growled and the vibration went through Asami boob to add to the sensation.

Korra released Asami with a pop. Kissing her way down her body to her pussy. "You're already so wet. Just for me." Korra breathed. Asami squirmed with anticipation. Korra kisses Asami outer lips before flicking her tongue across Asami's clit. Asami felt a shudder of pleasure rush across her body. Her mind and body were both overwhelmed. "How the fuck are you still a virgin?" Asami wailed. Korra plunged her tongue into Asami's wetness. Korra moaned at the honey that touched her tongue. She couldn't believe how good Asami tasted. Korra lapped her up like a cat and Asami was keening clawing her nails into the back of Korra's head. Asami was so hot and wet. It was like she was drinking liquid fire. It made every part of her body tingle and her cock twitch with excitement. Korra's growling had grown louder and fiercer. The rumbling made Asami go crazy. Asami couldn't wait anymore.

Asami reached down and grabbed Korra's face, pulling her in for a deep kiss. The head of Korra's cock brushed with Asami's wetness, making Korra groan in excitement. Asami brushed her hands along Korra's nipples. Korra bit down on Asami's bottom lip and started grinding more insistently into Asami's hips. Asami pulled back breathless. "Wow tiger. I think we're both ready." Korra nuzzled into Asami's shoulder, and peppered it with kisses. "I want it so bad. I don't want to wait any longer." Asami placed her hand on Korra's cock and gave it light teasing jerks. Korra's cock was coated with her and Asami's wetness. Asami lined Korra's cock up with her entrance. "You ready to lose your virginity?" Asami whispered into Korra's ear. "Please, please Asami." Korra whined

Asami locked lips with Korra, and Korra slowly started to push in. Asami moaned into Korra's mouth as half of her length was already buried inside. Korra then pulled out till only the tip remained inside and then pushed back in. "Shit, so hot, so tight. So fucking good." Korra started out at a slow pace. Every pass against Asami's tight walls sent a wave of pleasure through her groin. A shudder of pleasure was rushing through Korra's body and her veins felt as though they were filled with fire. Korra placed her hands on either side of Asami's hips and rested her foreheads against Asami's. Asami was keening with every thrust and locked her hands around Korra's neck and her legs around Korra's waist.

"Oh my God. Korra your cock is so huge. I was so right. Oh, you're way too sexy to be a virgin." Korra was feeling her instincts taking over. They were urging her to plunge into Asami until she couldn't walk anymore. Korra grabbed onto Asami's hips and began ramming into her like her life depended on it. Asami was screaming her name and scraping her nails along Korra's back and shoulders leaving bright red scratches. Korra tightened her grip on Asami's hips and flipped them over leaving Asami's on top. "Fuck yeah. You like that girl? You like how full you feel with me inside of you?" Korra gave a harsh thrust. "Oh fuck yeah baby." Asami's tits bounced up and down with every thrust Korra made with her hips.

"Oh shit Korra. You're going to make me cum." Asami grabbed Korra's hands and pinned them above her head behind her. Korra leaned her head back against the back of the couch. "Shit, you're so hot and tight. Makes me wanna cum so bad it hurts." Korra growled throwing her head back. Asami looked down at Korra to see her sexy muscular torso covered in a thin layer of sweat. Asami remembered what Korra said about her nipples being sensitive and got an idea. Asami leaned over and began nibbling on Korra's nipple and caressing the scars that lay above the hard muscles. Korra roared in pleasure. "Oh my God Asami. Don't stop!" That's when Korra's control snapped and pounded into Asami at a punishing pace.

"Oh Korra fuck. I'm gonna cum. I gonna fucking cum." Asami's mouth fell open in a silent scream and Asami's walls clamped down around Korra's cock. Asami grabbed onto Korra's shoulders as her orgasm took hold of her. Asami grinded and rocked onto Korra's hips to ride out her orgasm. Asami couldn't tell if the first orgasm ever even ended. Every time she thought she would be coming down from one Korra would thrust harder and send her spiraling again. Asami's nails dug into Korra's shoulders leaving even more scratches. Korra tightened her grip around Asami's hips, every muscle in her body straining. "Asami, you need to get off," Korra rasped. "My instincts are kicking in, and I don't wanna get you pregnant." There was obvious strain in Korra's voice. Asami gave her a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth. "I knew you were holding back. I felt you pulsing in me earlier." Asami sighed.

"I want you to come in me. I'm on the pill." Asami began bouncing on Korra's cock with desperation. "I want you to know how it feels to shoot your load inside of me. How it feels to unload for the first time." Asami said seductively. Korra whined in anticipation. Her cock was throbbing uncontrollably. Asami took one of Korra's hands and placed them on her clit, moving her fingers in circles around her. Asami through her head back in ecstasy. "You wanna feel me cum around you again?" Korra rubbed down on Asami harder and her fingers were slick due to the earlier climax. Asami slammed down harder and came around Korra again. Korra's control snapped again and her hips shot up. Her cock spurted streams of cum into Asami. Asami would grind down and draw out more cum from Korra's cock until her balls were completely drained.

Korra and Asami panted laying together on the couch. Asami flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down at Korra. "How does that feel?" Korra chuckled. "That was like heaven. Your pussy was so wet and hot, and I've never cum so hard in my life." Asami snuggled into Korra's shoulder. "I guess I can't call you my sexy little virgin anymore." Korra sat up a little straighter. She wasn't in Asami anymore but she was comfortable as Asami sat on her lap. "I guess not, but I wouldn't mind being called sexy." Korra purred as she snuggled into Asami. Asami gave her a smirk. "If you flunk another quiz again we'll never get to do this again." Korra shot up and gave her a horrified look. "What?! Come on, I just felt how good it was actually have sex and you're gonna take it away from me." Korra whined and gave Asami a puppy dog look. Then it dawned on Korra "You had this planned the whole time!" Asami started laughing uncontrollably. "You have to ace this test anyway. So I might as well give you some motivation."

"Asami, I'm never gonna understand this stupid class. Please help me." Asami was falling in love with Korra's pouty face. She gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Okay. I'll tell you what. I'll tutor you. No sex, but if you pass this quiz we can have as much sexy time as you want." That gave Korra some new motivation. Korra smiled "Deal." Asami looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh my gosh Korra! School is gonna start in an hour. That means Unalaq is already here!" Korra's face practically hit the floor. Korra and Asami jumped apart and immediately started getting dressed. Korra looked at her shirt to see it covered in her sperm. "Man, I gotta sneak out of here shirtless?" Asami tugged slightly on Korra's ear. "That will be the least of you worries if we get caught in here." Korra grabbed Asami and silently flew out the window and into the hallway. Unalaq was in the hallway and Korra pinned them against the ceiling.

Korra's breathing hitched. "Shit, shit shit." Korra whispered harshly. Unalaq looked curiously at the library door. "I wonder. Did the librarians lock the doors last night?" It seemed as though her shrugged it off and walked inside. Korra took that as her cue and flew off silently with Asami in her arms. "There wasn't any security footage right?" Korra asked warily. "Oh come on Korra. I'm going to be CEO of future industries one day. Of course I made sure there was no footage." Asami laughed.

Korra dropped Asami off at her place and flew silently threw her own window. Korra stripped out of her clothes to change into new ones. That's when Korra's mom burst through the door, while Korra was naked. Korra covered her groin with a nearby towel. "Mom, have you ever heard of knocking?" Senna looked like she could care less. "Oh honey please grow up. Now hurry up you're going to be late. Oh my gosh what happened?" Senna rushed over and looked at the scratches on Korra's chest and shoulders. Korra started panicking. "I um was training with Kuvira and um we got kind of rough." Korra said nervously. Senna shot up and gave her an irritated look. "You know what you're about to be late and Unalaq is already pissed at you. We can discuss the real reason as to why you have those scratches when you get home." Senna turned and slammed the door. Korra gulped, "This is gonna be one awkward day."


End file.
